icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3247345-20120428220721/@comment-3247345-20120429050406
Let me tell you, I've never really felt real emotion about a show before iCarly. But when Seddie broke up, it messed me up pretty bad. I never cried because when I was 10 I taught myself not to, but I was nauseous and felt like garbage overall. I usually eat all the time, but from 6:30 PM (the time iLY ended) to 4:30 AM (the time I was finally able to get to sleep) I couldn't eat. I must have looked terrible too. I'm so glad my mom and sister weren't home. If my mom was home, she would have seen how bad I looked an asked me about it. That would have been pretty embarrassing to explain why I felt so bad. I'm not embarrassed that I like iCarly or that I ship Seddie. My mom knows I'm a fan of iCarly. But I would have been embarrassed if my mom knew I was that messed up over a TV show. I wasn't able to get to sleep until 4:30 AM because of how I felt, I watched Rugrats All Grown Up at 4:00 AM so I'd have something else to focus on. My mom came home at 1:00 the next day (Sunday) and I still felt horrible but luckily I didn't look horrible, so I never had to tell her anything. It was bad enought that I seriously questioned whether it was healthy to be so into the show. I even wrote a blog asking other people about it. I figured if I lived my life like I felt good I would eventually feel better. So I spent hours studying for my calculus test. That Tuesday I took the exam and got a B. By Thursday I felt like myself again. I'm so glad I had school work to take my mind off iLY. I guess it worked, although I don't know if it would be different if I chose a different approach. To this day I still feel weird because I got that upset over a TV show. @Seddiejathanfan You're not weird (at least no weirder than I am lol). There's something about Seddie that makes it seem more imporant than just a TV show. For me it might be the happiness of Sam. For me it took a few days to feel better. I know I wasn't feeling completely like myself when I took my calculus test the Tuesday after but I felt like myself again at the end of the week (which is Thursday for me). So sometime between those two points I felt better. But I have a question. You said your eyes were piercing red. Did you have problems sleeping? Because I've seen that before (and I've had it) and usually that happens when someone hasn't been sleeping right. Like I said, I wasn't able to sleep until 10 hours after iLY ended. I'm just glad I was able to pretend I felt okay at school. If I would have acted different in my technical writing class my teacher (who is a total b****) would have kicked me out of class and marked me absent which would have lowered my grade. edit